prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 19, 2014 Smackdown results
The September 19, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 16, 2014 at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. Summary With Night of Champions just two days away, Mark Henry left Rusev staring up at Old Glory's 50 stars, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins took their battle to the WWE Universe and the Divas Championship got caught in a tug-of-war. Despite offering no remorse for the pain they've inflicted in their quest for the “Cosmic Key,” Gold & Stardust were the ones left in a world of hurt in SmackDown's opening bout. Stardust imposed a ferocious offensive attack in a one-on-one contest against Jimmy Uso, but it was the latter's superkick that left the golden grappler seeing stars. As the WWE Tag Team Champions celebrated — just two days before they defend their titles against their bizarre challengers — Goldust tried to inflict a post-match attack that was quickly thwarted by a double superkick from the Samoan brothers. Primed and ready to defend their respective titles at Night of Champions, the Intercontinental and United States Champions teamed up on SmackDown to face their pay-per-view challengers in a tag team showdown. An evenly matched contest escalated into chaos as both Dolph Ziggler and The Miz's stunt doubles, “R-Ziggler” and “Damien Mizdow,” tried to insert themselves into the action. But it was the distraction by The Showoff's “look-a-like” that allowed the bleached-blond Superstar to superkick Miz's “moneymaker” straight into a Brogue Kick from Sheamus! “Slater-Gator’s” bunny problem just keeps going and going. After Titus O’Neil tripped up Adam Rose at ringside, the partying Superstar's giant bunny hopped across the ring, flinging itself onto The Real Deal. Heath Slater, understandably stunned by what he just witnessed, turned around in time to be greeted by a Party Foul from the leader of The Exotic Express. Lost Matadores and Big Show were all smiles before their match against The Wyatt Family, but the mood quickly changed once the contest got underway. As Luke Harper & Erick Rowan battled with Fernando & Big Show outside the ring, Diego tried to avoid Bray Wyatt's fearsome attack between the ropes. Unfortunately for the spirited matador, his fast-paced attack led him straight into the arms of Sister Abigail. Divas Champion Paige defeated one of her two Night of Champions opponents, after delivering a Paige-Turner to Nikki Bella in a fierce Friday night non-title matchup. It would be a post-match scuffle, however, that left the fearless Bella Twin standing tall, holding the Divas Championship. The “Total Divas” star took advantage of another standoff between AJ Lee — who was sitting ringside on commentary — and the titleholder, to grab the butterfly-emblazoned title and knock out both of her pay-per-view opponents. Will we see a similar scene this Sunday at Night of Champions? Despite an early offensive onslaught from Jack Swagger, Bo Dallas took round two of his un-Bo-lievable rivalry with The Real American, thanks to a Running Bo-dog. Unfortunately for the inspirational Superstar, his post-match message of Bo-lief didn't go over well with his patriotic adversary, who kicked Dallas in the face before he could deliver his trademark catchphrase. Roman Reigns seemed to be on the verge of overcoming Rusev's powerful assault before Seth Rollins arrived to cut off the black-clad Superstar's comeback. Mr. Money in the Bank's plan backfired, however, as he ended up inadvertently nailing The Super Athlete with his briefcase, resulting in a disqualification victory for The Hero of the Russian Federation. Reigns and his former Shield “brother” continued to battle outside the ring as The Powerhouse chased his Night of Champions opponent through the WWE Universe. Back inside the squared circle, Mark Henry interrupted Lana and Rusev's post-match celebration as Old Glory herself rained down from the rafters. The sight of the American flag sent Rusev into a rage as he attacked The World's Strongest Man before running into quite possibly the most patriotic World's Strongest Slam we’ve ever seen. Results ; ; *Dark match: Adrian Neville & Sami Zayn defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Jimmy Uso defeated Stardust *Dolph Ziggler & Sheamus defeated Cesaro & The Miz *Adam Rose defeated Heath Slater (w/ Titus O'Neil) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) & The Big Show *Paige defeated Nikki Bella *Bo Dallas defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Roman Reigns by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jimmy Uso v Stardust SD_787_Photo_008.jpg SD_787_Photo_009.jpg SD_787_Photo_011.jpg SD_787_Photo_012.jpg SD_787_Photo_013.jpg SD_787_Photo_015.jpg Dolph Ziggler & Sheamus v Cesaro & The Miz SD_787_Photo_019.jpg SD_787_Photo_020.jpg SD_787_Photo_022.jpg SD_787_Photo_027.jpg SD_787_Photo_041.jpg SD_787_Photo_044.jpg Adam Rose v Heath Slater SD_787_Photo_047.jpg SD_787_Photo_049.jpg SD_787_Photo_052.jpg SD_787_Photo_059.jpg SD_787_Photo_062.jpg SD_787_Photo_063.jpg Paige v Nikki Bella SD_787_Photo_097.jpg SD_787_Photo_098.jpg SD_787_Photo_099.jpg SD_787_Photo_105.jpg SD_787_Photo_109.jpg SD_787_Photo_113.jpg The Wyatt Family v Los Matadores & The Big Show SD_787_Photo_067.jpg SD_787_Photo_071.jpg SD_787_Photo_072.jpg SD_787_Photo_075.jpg SD_787_Photo_082.jpg SD_787_Photo_090.jpg Bo Dallas v Jack Swagger SD_787_Photo_114.jpg SD_787_Photo_118.jpg SD_787_Photo_122.jpg SD_787_Photo_125.jpg SD_787_Photo_127.jpg SD_787_Photo_128.jpg Roman Reigns v Rusev SD_787_Photo_135.jpg SD_787_Photo_136.jpg SD_787_Photo_141.jpg SD_787_Photo_146.jpg SD_787_Photo_149.jpg SD_787_Photo_157.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #787 at CAGEMATCH.net * #787 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events